Her Secret
by MeinAngelx3
Summary: Kyoya notices that Haruhi is acting strange. When he finds out what's happening, both of their lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

"MAAAMAAAAA!" Tamaki's voice rang, rather loudly, from behind me. "Haruhi is six minutes and 27 seconds late! What if she's hurt, or what if men with ill intentions got their filthy hands on our daughter! We have to send out a search party!" I sighed.

"She's just running late, calm down. Besides, the guests won't be here for at least another twenty minutes, and so long as her tardiness doesn't affect the Host Club in any negative way, she really isn't doing any harm being five minutes late, especially when being held up by a teacher or a friend is not out of the realm of possibility". I replied, without so much as looking away from my notebook.

He ran off, sharing his woes with the rest of the club, to which they all reacted about the same as I did. They didn't. However, it was a bit unusual for Haruhi to be more than a minute or two late. I threatened to add ten thousand yen to her debt last time, and even though I'm sure she knew full well I was kidding, I really thought that the message would have gotten across. I didn't even mind that much, really. I just couldn't stand to hear Tamaki yelling about all of the horrible things that could have happened to her every single time she's a minute late.

The twins were tormenting Tamaki, as they usually do when he got like this. "Maybe Haruhi is never coming!" "Maybe she finally just got tired of you, my lord!" They chanted, causing even greater distress to Tamaki.

"Come on you guys, you know Haru-Chan can take care of herself!" Hunny ran over, trying to calm everyone down. He was right, for the most part. Haruhi was a strong woman, but I knew better than anyone that there are some things she couldn't escape. I like to think I taught her that, that night when we were all at the beach. I didn't do it in the most gentlemanly manner, but it was the only way I could get to her after that fight she had with Tamaki.

Moments later, I noticed Haruhi quietly try to slip through the door. She walked in very slowly, almost carefully. She looked as though she were taking a lot of care to get in without being touched by the doors. It was very strange. Luckily, I was the only one to notice something so minuscule, as Tamaki was still off sulking in his corner, the twins still provoking him, while Hunny and Mori were off in the kitchen getting the tea and coffee, as Haruhi was usually the one to do it every day.

"It's nice to finally see you, Haruhi." I said, looking back at my notebook. She gave me a sarcastic smile as she walked towards my desk, where she left her bag during club,

"Well, I'm happy to be here, Kyoya." She said dropping her bag with even less care than usual. I was actually a little surprised by this comment. She was usually very formal with me, always calling me senpai. I was alright with this new casual title though. We'd known each other long enough, I mean.

Tamaki finally noticed her when she spoke, running over to her, dramatically embracing her, as per usual. She looked very pained by this. Not the kind of annoyed-pained face she gave when he usually did this, but literally in pain. She hid it well once he'd let go of her. She just fake half smiled at him while pushing him away, as she always did.

"Are we cosplaying today, Kyoya?" She said with a slightly annoyed tone to her voice, which I assumed was directed more towards Tamaki.

"Luckily for you, no." I replied. She looked relieved to hear that.

"Aw gee, does Haruhi not want to take her clothes off?" "But we're all for that, Haruhi!" The twins chimed in, creeping up right behind her. This just started yet another squabble between the twins and Haruhi. I actually felt bad for her sometimes. She didn't deserve that day after day.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go to the kitchen with Hunny and Mori….NOW. TAMAKI YOU TOO." I screamed. They all ran off, Tamaki screaming about how "Mother was angry". I wasn't really. I was too used to them to be angered by what they did every single day. I just wanted to talk to Haruhi for a moment. She was very quietly sitting on the couch, looking down, obviously thinking I was actually mad as well.

"Haruhi, why were you late today?" I asked her from across the room, looking over at her. She just kind of shifted in her seat, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm just tired, moving a little slower than usual I suppose. There was some construction going on last night, so I didn't exactly sleep very well, with all the banging and such." She said, with a fake smile. She did look tired, but I really didn't believe that being tired was the entire truth. But I just nodded and went back to what I was doing. I didn't want to prod.

Once the girls had finally arrived, Tamaki and the twins had gone from annoying brats to kind gentleman, just as they normally did. Hunny and Mori had been acting as servers for the tea they'd made, getting some great reactions from the girls.

Club activities had gone as normal. The girls were all gone, and most of the Hosts were as well. The only people still here were Tamaki, Haruhi, and myself. Haruhi usually left right after the cleaning was done. But she stayed today. Everything she did today was off, even the little things that only I would notice, like the way she held her cup, or the fact that her socks didn't quite match. She walked a bit differently, talked a bit quieter, moved a bit slower, and less. It was odd, and even though I didn't show it, I was worried.

"I suppose I'll be going now, I have to go cook dinner, before dad gets home." She said, packing up her things.

"Oh please, let me walk you out, Haruhi!" Tamaki volunteered happily.

"I can walk myself out." She replied coldly, causing him to basically roll up in a ball on the floor. "Bye Kyoya, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, walking out, waving. I just gave her a little head nod, as I usually did. Tamaki grabbed his things and ran after her, to no avail. I could hear him yelling "HARUHII?" down the halls, as if he had lost sight of her entirely.

It was so nice being in the music room alone. No noise. Just me and my thoughts. And right then, those thoughts were directed at Haruhi. Most people wouldn't know it by looking at me, but I do think about her more than I'd care to admit. She's one of the few people that have ever stood up for me. Ever since that day, I've just sat and thought about her. Never in an explicit manner, however. I respected her too much for that.

In many ways she was stronger than I. She puts up with a lot that most couldn't. Myself included. I haven't even told her that her debt was paid off months ago. She hasn't asked about it, so it technically isn't lying.

I had gotten so lost in thought, I hadn't realized it had been almost two hours past when the time I usually left. I packed up my laptop and notebook. I was so tired. It had felt like such a long day, even though it was just as uneventful as any other day, for the most part.

As I was about to open the door to leave, I'd noticed there were a few coffee cups sitting on the table across the room. I'd get them in the morning when I dropped off my things.I was always the first to get into the music room, as I was the one with the keys. No one would know that Haruhi missed a few cups today, the twins would never shut up about it, and she doesn't need that tomorrow. I flicked off the lights and closed the doors behind me, ready to finally be home.

I spent the entire car ride home thinking about Haruhi. Was she hurt? Did she fall? Was she sick? I had probably been thinking way too much about it. She was probably fine. Maybe I was over reacting. Hunny was right. Haruhi is an independent woman. She can take care of herself.

Upon arriving home, I went straight to my room, skipping dinner. It was nine o'clock. I quickly did what little school work I had, and went to bed. I just wanted this day to be over. Haruhi was all I could think about. I knew she had to be fine, she would have said something if she was in any kind of trouble, she would have told us.

As soon as I saw her tomorrow, I'd ask her about it again. Just to be sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Okay, so this story came out in January of 2014. I'm happy to say that I'm finally picking it back up! I'm currently in the process of revising the four chapters I have up, then, I'll finally be finishing it! So to all of you following it, you're finally going to get emotional closure!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I had been in bed for hours. It was two in the morning. I just couldn't get my mind of Haruhi. Something was wrong with her. I just had no idea what. Something must be physically hurting her. But what? She must have fallen or something. That would be something she'd probably not want to mention to any of us. These thoughts lingered for what felt like forever.

It was dark. Why was I in the school? What time was it? No matter, I'd just start my day a bit early I suppose. I walked towards the music room door. It was slightly cracked open. But I distinctly remembered closing it… As I walked, it felt like the door got further and further away from me. I walked faster. It felt like I wasn't even moving. I ran, everything was so surreal, and I wanted to know why.

I finally reached the door. I opened it quickly, and ran inside. The first thing I saw was Haruhi, standing in the window. I ran towards her, feeling like I knew what she was about to do. She looked back at me, crying. I reached for her as fast as I could. But she jumped. "HARUHI!"

I jolted up in my bed, breathing hard. Why would I dream about something like that? Haruhi wouldn't do that. I looked at the clock. It was five in the morning. It didn't matter. I was going to the school right now. I mean, I already have all of the keys, might as well use them.

Why was I doing this? I knew she wouldn't be there. It was just a dream. After what seemed to be the longest car drive of all time, I finally parked and walked into the school, well more like ran. When I got to the door of the music room, it was closed, just as I had left it. I breathed a sigh of relief. However, it wasn't locked. Had I forgotten to lock it last night? I opened the door. The first thing I noticed was that the cups I had left the night before were gone. Maybe I did pick them up. Or they weren't there. I suppose I had been really tired last night.

I went to set down my things, only to notice that I had forgotten my bag at home. This was so unlike me. I never forgot things. I was too distraught to even pick up my bag before I left.

At that thought, I noticed that the room wasn't as quiet as I thought it had been. I heard very quiet, even breathing. I turned around. There was Haruhi. Fast asleep on the couch. She was wearing only her uniform shirt and light pink underwear. I went to go grab a blanket to cover her. I knew she had been tired and needed the sleep, but why was she here? I saw her leave. Had she come early this morning? I'd ask questions when she woke up.

As I went to cover her, she shifted enough that her shirt lifted slightly, and I could part of her mid drift. She had a large bruise on her right side. It covered so much of her tiny torso, it was as big as… a hand. She must have hit her side on something… No. That was wishful thinking. Someone had hit her. But who would do that to someone as sweet as Haruhi? No one that I can think of… I sighed. At least I knew, and maybe she'd let me help her. I covered her, and sat in the chair, near her. I'd hoped she'd wake up soon. I didn't want the other Hosts to find her like this.

I was so mad I hadn't figured this out sooner. How did I not notice this until just the day before!? Maybe it was the first time it'd happened. I had no idea. Only Haruhi could tell me anything, and that's if she's willing too.

"Kyoya…?"…"Kyoya...?" I woke up to Haruhi standing over me, now fully dressed in her uniform, her hair still kind of a mess. "What are you doing here so early, Kyoya?"

"What time is it, Haruhi?" I asked her, trying to wake myself up.

"6:30. How long have you been here, Kyoya..?"

"I should be asking you that." I stood up. "What happened, Haruhi?" She glanced at the floor, then back up at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Her poker face was good. She seemed genuinely confused. I walked towards her, and lifted her shirt a little bit.

"You know exactly what I mean." She looked up at me.

"I just tripped and fell on the stairs up to my apartment. It's nothing to worry about, Kyoya."

"Then why were you sleeping here?" I tried to not show her how worried I was.

"I…forgot something when I left. So I came back to get it, and I must have fallen asleep."

I didn't believe that for a second, but I didn't want to upset her by questioning it. She started walking towards the door, obviously wanting to get away.

"Come back Haruhi. It's way too early to be walking around the halls. "Let's just make some coffee." She walked back slowly. "I won't tell the other Hosts, Haruhi." She looked relieved, and walked back at a normal pace. "You just have to promise to tell me if you "fall" again." She nodded and went off to make coffee, with a small smile on her face.

I really hoped she was telling me the truth, and that I was over reacting.

I hoped she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire rest of the day was spent thinking about Haruhi. She seemed so normal and happy when I saw her talk to her guests. We sat alone in the music room. Even Tamaki had left. "Haruhi, would you like a ride home?" She looked up at me from the book she'd been studying from.

"You know how I feel about limos." She went back to her book.

"I actually drove my own car today." She looked back up.

"Wow, you guys actually do things for yourselves?" She said kind of half laughing, half serious, and it was kind of cute. I smirked, picking up my bag, then hers.

"Let's go, Haruhi." She stood up, and followed me out the door, reluctantly. This actually surprised me. I really thought that would take more convincing. She probably just didn't want me to ask her more questions about what happened.

The car ride was pretty normal. We chatted about the Hosts, and some of the weird things that they had done that week. It was a nice little chat. She seemed a lot more normal after finally getting sleep. Maybe she was telling the truth about falling. But that still didn't explain why she had been sleeping in the music room. There were so many questions left unanswered, yet so few I really wanted to ask the poor girl.

We arrived in front of her apartment. She thanked me for the ride, and I decided I would wait to drive off until she was safely in her apartment. When she got to the door, she looked back at me, then slowly opened her door, looked inside, back at me, then walked in. She almost looked nervous. She had been home a little late, and she was probably worried that her dad was home and would scold her. I drove off a ways. It was still bothering me that she looked so afraid to walk into her own home. I pulled over, and got out my phone. I called Ranka. Maybe he'd know why she was asleep at the school at least.

"What-yya want, booyy!?" He answered. He sounded angry. Angry and drunk. Which wasn't too unusual. The man did work at a bar.

"Ranka, do you know why was Haruhi sleeping in the school yesterday? Has she been sleeping alright at home?" I asked him, hoping he was sober enough to understand what I was asking.

"Well she hasn't been sleeping here." He replied, his words slurred. This shocked me a little bit.

"Why not?" I replied. I heard a door open. He must have just arrived home. He began shouting. Very loudly. I heard a thud. He dropped the phone. I could make very few of the things out that he was yelling.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK HERE." I heard Ranka scream. I heard a crash, like something fell. I could kind of make out Haruhi's tiny voice. She sounded scared. I finally dropped the phone and turned my car around as fast as I could. I drove back to her apartment. It all made sense now. Why she was sleeping in the music room, why she had the bruise, why she looked so afraid to walk into her own apartment… I had to go get her. I didn't know what I was going to do when I did, but I needed her safe. Safe with me.

I pulled up to the apartment. The first thing I saw was Ranka holding Haruhi by collar outside their door. He looked so angry. Why wasn't anyone else doing anything?!

I jumped out of my car and started to run to where they were.

Ranka saw me. He started pushing her closer to the stairs leading up to her apartment. I knew what he was about to do. I ran faster, but it wasn't fast enough. He pushed her. She screamed as she fell down the stone stair case. I tried to catch her but it was too late. She hit the bottom, screaming in pain. I ran to her side. Ranka started walking back into the apartment, grumbling and stumbling along the way. I quickly grabbed my phone and began dialing for help. She grabbed my wrist.

"No…No hospital. No cops. Not here, not now…I'll…I'll tell you everything…if YOU help me…please…" Her voice grew thin and weary. She was obviously in so much pain. I've never seen her so…vulnerable. I picked her up, slowly and carefully. I sat her in the back of my car. I'd bring her to my home, get her looked at, and talk to her when she's in a better condition.

"Haruhi?" I called from the front of the car. She made some kind of noise. Kind of an, "I'm listening" noise. "Just making sure you're still alive." She groaned, in pain and annoyed. "We're almost home Haruhi." That's when I knew what would happen to Haruhi after all of this is over.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at home. I had called ahead, so there were already doctors from our hospital waiting there for Haruhi. She had fallen asleep in the back of my car. We all helped to pick her up without waking her, and carried her inside.

They asked me what room they were to put her in. I thought about it for a moment. "Put her in my room. There are pictures and things in there she would recognize, and I'm sure she'd be most comfortable in there." They all looked at me like I was crazy. I suppose I really did appear as selfish as it seemed. They turned and carried her up, while one maid, one who had been working with the Ootori's since I was a young child, turned around and gave me a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and followed them.

Once Haruhi was settled into my bed, they got to examining her, all the while she was still sound asleep. She was in safe hands. I looked at my watch. It was about eight pm. Ranka would more than likely be leaving for work about now. I decided I'd go back to Haruhi's apartment and get some of her things for her. God knows how long it'd been since she had really been able to stay there. Ranka gave me keys last year, in case of emergency. This counts.

I pulled up to her apartment, and just walked straight in. Ranka was gone, just as I had figured. I first walked into her room. She'd need clothes. However, this was an awkward situation for me. I respected Haruhi a lot, and going through her… private drawers isn't what I'd call "respectful". I manned up and grabbed a few weeks worth of clothing, including her uniform, which she must have just changed out of when Ranka got home as it was still just crumpled on the floor, and put them in one of the suit cases I'd brought. I tried to grab a little of everything. Some of her "girl" clothes as well as some of her "boy" clothes. Just so she was always comfortable. I then went and grabbed her cell phone, charger, school bag, and some other little things.

I was about to leave when it hit me. I was not letting Haruhi come back here for a long while. Not until Ranka was gone, and even then… I dropped the bags and went back into her room. I decided to bring some of her more personal prized possessions. I picked up a picture of her mother. Beautiful woman, she was. She looked exactly like Haruhi, but with longer, wavy hair.

Next to that was a picture of the entire Host Club. I had this exact picture in my room at home. The only difference was that tucked into the frame, was a picture of…just me? It was my school picture. How did she get this? I flipped it over, and in small black writing, said "Kyoya" in Tamaki's hand writing. The school pictures of the rest of the club were sitting on the desk, all with names written on the back in Tamaki's hand. Except Tamaki's had a long, kind of creepy love letter type message on the back, that mentioned that the twins had gotten all of the pictures, and he was giving them all to Haruhi so they wouldn't try to photoshop them. That made sense, using Tamaki logic of course. But why was mine the only one displayed? She was probably in the middle of finding a place for them all. Oh well.

I then really took a moment to admire her room. It was so…cute. Around the room was pieces of memorabilia of things she'd done with the club. Some pressed flowers from our various events, the box from the cake Hunny brought the first time we visited her home, which was now filled shells from the beach, and things of that nature. I didn't know she was as emotionally invested as the rest of us.

I took another quick look around, just to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I saw her wallet on the counter. There was nothing in it, other than her school ID and a picture of the Host Club. Haruhi got money from Ranka every Sunday, from what she'd told me. It was only Wednesday. She couldn't have run out already. Maybe Ranka had taken it? Or maybe, he hadn't given it to her at all. I grabbed the wallet anyways, tucking it into my back pocket

I put all of the bags in my car, and shut the trunk. I leaned against the car and looked at the apartment. If I hadn't brought Haruhi home today…or hadn't called Ranka… I would have never known what had been happening. I would have never guessed that this small and once loving apartment had become a broken home.

I loved Haruhi. I did. It took a very long time to admit this to myself. But after seeing this today...there was just no more maybes. I loved her. More than I'd ever loved anyone or anything. I never wanted to see her like that again. It was then, that I made a vow to myself and to her keep her safe. I would never allow this to happen to her again. I by no means wanted to restrict her in anyway, she was independent, and there was no denying that. I would never tell her she couldn't do something because I was uncomfortable with it.

Our home has more than enough space for her, not to mention we have more than one. My father likes her enough. He had brought up the idea of us being wed. I'd talk with him about it later. But for now, I just wanted her safe, and I'm sure he'd understand that as well as I did. She'd be in a loving enough home, where she would always be taken care of, no matter what. With me.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi was still asleep when I arrived back home. It must have been so long since she'd slept in a bed. I had no idea how long ago Ranka kicked her out. She was kind of cute when she was asleep. She looked more comfortable than I'd seen her in a while. She was so small compared to be king sized bed. But, she did look beautiful. The dark blue blankets complimented her so well.

One of my maids called me outside. "Young lord, I've already told your father about the young miss. He has given you his permission for her to stay here as long as she needs, but during her stay here, she is entirely your responsibility." I smiled and bowed to her.

"Thank you so much." She smiled at me.

"Young lord, there no need for such formality towards me. I don't know what happened to her, but I know you do. You'll do well by her, sir. As I'm sure she'll do well by you." She smirked and walked off.

I walked back into my room. Haruhi had woken up. Kind of. She was rubbing her eyes, still laying down. "Kyoya…?" She was so quiet, and still sounded so sleepy. "Where am I…?"

"You're in my home, Haruhi. Specifically, my bedroom. I thought you'd find this room most appealing." She smiled a little bit. She looked so relieved, and then pained.

"So. What all is wrong with me, eh?" She was so casual, even in this situation.

"It could have been a lot worse. But, the list is short. A mild concussion, a slightly cracked rib, and, what's probably going to be your least favorite, your left leg is broken." She groaned loudly, sinking into the pillow.

"Thanks dad." She obviously immediately regretted bringing him up.

"Haruhi."

"…What do you want to know?" She asked, quietly. I walked over to the door and closed it.

"When did this all start, Haruhi…?" I stood by the bed.

She looked down at her lap. "Honestly, I don't remember. Well. The hitting itself has been a relatively new thing, two weeks or so, maybe? But it was never as intense or violent as it has been the past few days. It had always just been a whack with a serving spoon or something." She seemed so calm and as-a-matter-a-fact about this whole thing. "He started drinking really, really heavily a few months ago. It's made him meaner than I've ever seen him. And I've been begging him to stop, or at least slow down but he-" She wasn't showing it much, but I could tell this was a really hard thing for her to talk about. I've never heard her speak so fast. I sat on the bed next to her.

"Haruhi. I want you to stay here." She looked up at me, with a face that expressed both confusion and gratitude.

"Kyoya…I…Really?" I kind of laughed at that comment.

"Haruhi, I may not seem like the sincere type, but I care about you, a lot more than you might think. I want to know you're safe, and I know you'll be safe and well taken care of here." She looked genuinely shocked, looking as if she wanted to say something, but didn't know what. "You don't have to say anything you know. I'm not giving you an option; you're staying here, Haruhi." I smirked at her. "don't move now. I'll be back in a few minutes." She nodded.

I'd left her bags I'd packed in the car. As I walked back to the front door, each person I passed gave me a look. Not a bad look by any means, but it was very clear to me that they all had thought I was completely self-centered. But maybe they didn't realize that I was in fact gaining from this arrangement. It gave me ease of mind. I'd never have to worry about her like I always had. I loved her. The idea of having her around all the time was…almost comforting.

I'd gotten halfway to the car before I realized I'd left my car keys back in my room. I groaned and turned around, quickly walking back. I opened my door, and… she was crying. She very quickly wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "Haruhi, are you oka-"

"Thank you, Kyoya. Thank you so much." Her tears started to well again.

"Haruhi, you don't have to thank-"

"It's been so long, Kyoya. So long since its felt like anyone cared about me. I lied to you…before. It's been more than a few weeks. It's been almost a year. He just started drinking and drinking and no matter how much I begged he wouldn't stop, Kyoya." Her words got faster and faster as she spoke, little sobs in between each sentence. " He's been trying to kick me out for months. That was not the first time I'd slept in the music room. I took your extra key. I'd stay in there when he was at his worst. And, as you saw. He is at his worst." I sat on the best next to her.

"Haruhi…why didn't you tell anyone? Get help?" She looked up at me. "You really are an independent one, aren't you?" She smiled a little bit.

"This is really out of character for you, Kyoya…" She sniffed, still with that small smile.

"It may seem that way to you, but maybe you just didn't see all of the characteristics. Just the obvious ones…"

"Yeah. Maybe." She smiled her usual Haruhi smile.

"It's late, Haruhi. Try to get some more rest. I'm just in the next room over if you need me for anything." She nodded.

"Thank you again, Kyoya. I mean it." I smiled and got up and headed for the door.

"You saved me you know." I looked back at her. "If you hadn't found out. God knows what he would have done." She tried to get up. I ran over to the bed to keep her in it.

"Haruhi, you're really hurt. You can't be walking around." She gave me an annoyed little face as I tried to get up. Her tiny hand grabbed my wrist.

"Then please don't leave me." I sat back down, and she gave me the motion to lay down with her. So I did.

"This isn't very gentlemanly, you know." She smiled.

"Just until I fall asleep. Please? I just don't want to be alone right now, you know?" I knew.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take Haruhi long to fall asleep. She took quite the hit to the head, and would probably be sleeping a lot for the next few days. She seemed like she was doing alright, all things considered. Both physically and mentally, at that. I'd never really seen her cry before, unless her contact irritating her eye counts. It was strange to say the least. I'd always known her to be unbelievably strong emotionally. That was absolutely still true, even more so, at that. Some people never make it out of a situation like hers. I'm not about to think of myself as a knight in shining armor or anything, but I hate to imagine what would have happened if I hadn't called Ranka…

I slowly got out of my bed and finally went to retrieve the bags that were still in my car. I wanted to put out some of her pictures and things on my night stand before she woke up, in hopes of making her more comfortable in an environment she'd obviously be uncomfortable in. I'd packed two suit cases of her clothing, a duffle bag of her photos and other personal belongings, and her book bag, which, little to my surprise, was also filled with some of her more delicate laundry.

I brought it all back up to my room, quietly setting it down in the corner, trying not to wake up Haruhi. She was kind of cute when she slept. She looked so innocent. The bruises that were really starting to show on her face made her look so sad, though. Victimized. How could her own god damn father have done this to her? A man that I knew had once loved her more than anything?

I was never letting her go back. I couldn't. I knew it'd be hard for her to adjust, obviously, but I'd do my best to make it as easy as possible for her. I sat on a chair that was right by the side of the bed and pulled out my laptop. It was really late. I must have fallen asleep while I was lying with Haruhi. It was almost four in the morning.

The moment I opened my computer, the sound of my instant messenger went off. I muted it as fast as I could. She was still asleep. Thank God. Who would have been messaging me at four in the morning!?

Tamaki. Why'd I even ask myself. Twenty six messages. TWENTY SIX. Each one along the lines of "Why aren't you answering my texts or calls?!" My phone was still in that car, that's why. But I was not about to explain why to Tamaki.

This raised an important question. Should the other Hosts know about Haruhi's situation? Obviously I wouldn't go and tell them myself, and I'm sure Haruhi won't either, but they would eventually find out she's living here. Tamaki is my closest friend, after all. He does come here sometimes to plan out Host events and such. I'd talk to Haruhi when she comfortable, it would of course be her decision on how or if to tell them.

I opened up my emails. 'Might as well get some work done', I thought. I really didn't think sleep would be an option. There were two new ones. The first received was from the doctor that had taken care of Haruhi. In it, he described in great detail what all was wrong with her, as well as informing me that he'd already contacted the school and informed them in minimum detail what had happened to her, where she was staying, and to not talk to anyone other than him, Haruhi and myself about the details. The second was from the school, informing me that they were informed of the situation, and that under the circumstances, I could also take the rest of the week to help Haruhi get adjusted, as she'd have to be out for a few weeks.

This came as both a surprise and kind of a relief. The idea of Haruhi being here with no one around that she knew would make her extremely uneasy, and probably a little scared even. I knew she was already going to hate not being able to go to school for so long. I'd make sure she got all of her work from the twins. I would just have to figure out a way to do it without them asking why I'm the one bringing it. More plans I'd have to figure out with Haruhi.

…

"Kyoya?" I felt a hand on my leg. "Hey, Kyoya, wake up, please.."

It was Haruhi. She was reaching over as far as she could off the bed to try to shake me awake. "You're being quite the risk taker this morning, Haruhi." I smirked. She gave me a look. A look that just said "shut up". I moved my laptop and slowly stood up, holding on to Haruhi so she wouldn't fall, and put her so she was back to sitting in the bed.

"Kyoya, shouldn't you be getting ready? " She gestured to my clock.

"I'm actually staying here with you today." She looked confused. "Haruhi, do you really want to be here by yourself for that long?" She stared at me for a second, and very slowly shook "no".

"So, how are you feeling, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Mentally or physically?" She replied, with just the smallest bit of sass to her tone.

"Both would be good."

"Physically, I feel like I got hit by a truck. Mentally…? Better. A lot better." She smiled. "Thank you, again, Kyoya.."

"Haruhi you know it's no-"

"No, shut up for a second." I must have made a surprised face, because she kind of chuckled at me.

"Seriously, Kyoya. Thank you. And… I'm really sorry I didn't say anything. I was scared, I could only imagine what he would have done if he found out I told someone. I didn't mean to make you worry about me… But… I'm glad you did." I just kind of paused for a moment, taking in all that she'd said.

"Me too, Haruhi.


End file.
